


Live a Little

by Jodine16



Series: Hermaphrodite!Prompto [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Breeding Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Deepthroating, Hermaphrodites, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Skull Fucking, Subspace, Under-negotiated Kink, luche stirring up shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodine16/pseuds/Jodine16
Summary: Gladio gangs up on Prompto in the showers.





	Live a Little

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the previous story, A Little Bit of Everything. You don't need to read that one to know what's going on here, they're both just pure smut. But for the sake of timelines, this takes place about a week after that story.

Prompto poked his black eye, grimacing. Stupid can of soup had jumped off the shelf in his pantry when he was looking for something to eat yesterday and smacked him in the eye. Then, that same day, he had been sparring with Noctis and Gladio when the prince found an opening and hit him in the mouth with the butt of his blade, splitting his lip. He had said no to getting the bruises healing, pointing out, "How else am I going to learn to dodge?" His face didn't even look that terrible. 

Currently, he was in the showers off the training room area. Grabbing his kit, he headed to the communal shower room, pausing when he saw Gladio. By the Astrals he looked so good wet. Setting his things aside, he glanced around to see they were alone. Looking back at Gladio, he jumped, startled when the other man was staring at him. 

"The hell are you looking at, punk?"

Prompto's eyes widened and his cock took that terrible moment to take interest in Gladio's voice. "N-Nothing!"

Gladio stalked towards him. "Liar, I saw where you were looking. Want a closer look?"

Oh Gods this is exactly like his fantasy. Prompto licked his lips and backed into the cool shower wall. "Gladio... we shouldn't--"

Gladio barked a laugh and rested his hand against the wall, blocking Prompto from escaping. "No one’s around to look at your puny dick, you want some of this?" Gladio thrust his hips against Prompto, letting his half hard cock smack against Prompto's.

"But--ah!" Prompto winced when Gladio gripped his hair.

"That wasn't a suggestion, now put those lips to better use, you little slut." 

Prompto whined as he was forced to his knees. Gladio gripped his cock and pushed it into his mouth. The abandoned shower was still running and drowned out the sound of Prompto's moans as he began sucking Gladio down, bobbing his head, taking more in each time before his nose was buried in Gladio's wet pubes.

"Fuck, you were so made for this," Gladio groaned. "I should just keep you like this, have my cock warmed whenever I want. Fuuuuuck." He tightened his hold on Prompto's hair and proceeded to skull fuck him, the lewd slurping noises, egging him on. The threat of being walked in on turned him on more and it wasn't long before he held Prompto to his crotch, spurting his seed down his throat. Groaning, he pulled away, his cock giving a feeble twitch at the sight of how wrecked Prompto looked as the gunslinger coughed. "Ifrit's cock, you look like you could take on the entire Crownsguard and never be satisfied," Gladio purred, running his fingers through the blond's hair. 

"Please, Gladio," Prompto rasped, reaching up for him. "I need to come."

Gladio easily hauled him to his feet and hooked a leg over his waist. "You going to gush on my fingers, baby?" He whispered in his ear, running his fingers over his slit before sliding two in.

Prompto whined and moved his own hand down to grip his leaking cock, rocking his hips onto the future shield's fingers. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you want, please make me come." He used his other hand to grip onto his shoulder, 

Gladio jackrabbited his fingers, sinking his teeth into Prompto's neck. He loved the feeling of Prompto's pussy convulsing around his fingers, and he never failed to disappoint. Prompto cried out, coming all over them both. He shivered through his orgasms, his nails raking down Gladio’s arm as he lost his hold. Gladio removed his fingers and adjusted his grip, nuzzling his face into Prompto’s neck and suckling on the bite mark he’d left. They stayed like that for a few moments, Gladio content to hold him as he calmed down. Prompto soon began squirming, shifting so he could wrap his other leg around Gladio’s waist. 

“I wanna feel your cock in me,” he murmured.

“Yeah?” Gladio rolled his hips upwards. “Throat fucking you just isn’t enough, huh? Your pussy need a good stretch?”

Prompto whimpered. “I want you to fuck a baby into me.”

Gladio growled, his cock taking a renewed interest. “I’ll breed you for years,” he nipped at Prompto’s ear, “Keep you bare foot and pregnant. Maybe let the others slip a baby or two into you too, you’ll continue all our lines, right?”

A loud cough interrupted Prompto. Gladio looked over his shoulder, ready to rip the head off whoever had interrupted them.

“Gentlemen, is the really the place?” Ignis glared at them in disapproval. 

“Holy Ramuh, you scared me,” Prompto breathed, releasing his legs from Gladio’s waist.

“Good, perhaps that will cease this behaviour,” Ignis sniffed.

Gladio smirked, walking back over to his still running shower. “Live a little, Iggy.”

“Gladiolus this is incredibly inappropriate. What if I had been someone else?”

“That’s the thrill of it, ‘what if’,” Gladio replied.

“I’m sorry, Ignis,” Prompto murmured, turning his shower on.

Ignis adjusted his glasses. “Yes well, see to it that it doesn’t happen again, alright?”

Prompto nodded and grabbed his shampoo bottle, turning the shower on. Ignis left and the other two soon after, none of them aware of the phone that had been recording their activities.

~~

“Lord Amicitia, I must speak with you!”

Clarus had been speaking with Cor and raised an eyebrow at the Glaive that approached him. “Glaive Lazarus, what can I do for you?”

Luche bowed. “Sir, I have reason to believe that your son is sexually abusing a member of the Crownsguard,” He said.

“On what grounds?” Clarus struggled to keep his voice even in the face of such an accusation.

He held his phone out.

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET NOTHING.


End file.
